


Minx

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as the Thinking Escapes Me series, where Haru is dating much older Sousuke (inspired by How I Handle Business) but is basically just a stand alone shot. </p>
<p>Sousuke wants to make love to his boy on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx

“Look at you, look at you, you’re so pretty,” Sousuke whispers as he leaves a trail of kisses from Haru’s jaw to his neck, and it’s all Haru can do to roll his eyes back behind his closed lids and supress a moan. “You’re so _good_ , Haruka.”

He can’t help the little noise that escapes when Sousuke runs the tips of his fingers up and under his top though. His mouth falls open in a gasp, and he’s glad the wall is there to hold him up, because Sousuke’s supportive hands have found something else to busy themselves with.

“Ohh, _I forgot_ just how ticklish you are,” and Haru can feel Sousuke’s smirk against his cheek and turns his head in an attempt to kiss it away, to no avail. “Ah, ah, ahh _hh_ ,” Sousuke scolds. “Then how would I hear your little giggle?”

Haruka doesn’t giggle.

But Sousuke’s not going to give him any choice in the matter.

He picks him up – Haru’s just so _little_ , nothing but lean long legs and a lithe little body, no matter _how_ hard Rin’s working him to bulk up, and Haru accepts his predicament with a lazy chin on Sousuke’s shoulder, a little kiss there too, just in case it’s hurting. He’s gently laid on the bed, head on a plump feather pillow, and Sousuke comes to straddle over his waist.

“You’re rather over dressed for bedtime, aren’t you, baby?” he coos, accompanied by several more pampering kisses over his face.

“It’s not bedtime,” Haru pathetically protests, glancing over at the clock. It’s barely _nine_.

“Oh, I think it is,” Sousuke grins, and Haru finally gets a full kiss on the lips.

Which means they certainly won’t be going to sleep.

“Whatever, _dad_ ,” Haru says with an eye-roll.

Sousuke thinks it’s time for those tickles. And he was planning on being so _gentle_ with his boy, too.

Haru arches his back just enough to help Sousuke pull his tee off and flops back with his arms above his head in anticipation of some _attention_ , opening himself up for Sousuke to have his way with him.

And of course, Sousuke goes straight for his underarms in a rampant attack he was _so unprepared for_.

“But it’s my _birthday_ ,” Haru whines, producing a pitiful pout.

“So? I’ve had many more than you, little one. It’s just a day.”

Smirking, Sousuke licks at Haru’s neck, still continuing his teasing assault with his fingers while trailing a hot line down to his collar.

“Be _nice_.”

Sousuke thinks he’s _always_ nice. He spoils this boy, honestly.

He tuts, but stops tickling. The underarms never get much of a reaction anyway, just make him writhe in that oh so sexy way, back arching up to meet his crotch, and he’s just _gorgeous_.

“Are you going to giggle for me?” he purrs into Haru’s hair, carding one hand through. “You’re so cute when you giggle.”

“I’m not cute,” Haru protests, even as he’s holding back a smile when Sousuke even just _lightly_ traces the tips of his fingers over his ribs.

Sousuke tickles more, just _barely_ tracing over the hitch between his hip and waist he knows will set Haru right off. He’s saving _that_ button for later. Haru’s smiling now, just pulling up at the corners of his mouth, trying so hard to keep his lips tightly closed. Sousuke pushes them open with his tongue, but that’s only given Haru a chance to turn the tables.

Because Haru _likes_ kissing, and Haru’s very, _very_ good at kissing, slipping his tongue right against Sousuke’s, hot and wet and darting hard and deep into Sousuke’s mouth. He begins to work on Sousuke’s shirt buttons, and Sousuke doesn’t have it in him to resist, just keeps kissing him, gripping his body more firmly now, holding his ribs and sliding up and down to the hem of his pants.

“You’re so _distracting_ ,” he scolds when they break for air. “I might have to punish you.”

“Mmm, _how?_ ” Haru smirks, mask totally off as he gets rid of Sousuke’s shirt, able to trace over his hot chest with his hands.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sousuke muses, and flips their positions, holding Haru tight on top of him.

He slides a hand down the back of Haru’s pants, feeling the silk of the underwear he’d presented him with this morning as a gift, a teal blue Haru had said was the same of Sousuke’s eyes and, well, that had been the whole point.

“Maybe a _spanking_ , for such a naughty little thing.”

“You wouldn’t,” Haru says, sure, smirking down at him and going to nibble at the side of his mouth for some more affection. It’s his _birthday_ , after all.

Wouldn’t he? He gives an experimental squeeze, rougher than he’s been before, and Haru’s eyes widen.

“Are you sure?” he asks, rubbing a circle, and then moving his hand inside the tight boxers.

“You love me.”

“I do,” Sousuke agrees, and allows Haru that little kiss, just a little boost in his confidence. “ _But_ , you’re such a _minx_ , what else can I do with you?”

So he pats, just once, not _hard_ , not enough to hurt, just enough to make Haru’s eyebrows fly to the ceiling and bite down into a kiss.

“Oh _hh,_ like that, do you?”

Haru makes a grunt.

“ _Minx_ ,” Sousuke almost gasps, and squeezes again.

They’re both hard, and they can both feel it. And these pants just _have_ to go. It’s all Haru wants to feel the heat of Sousuke’s skin wrapping him up, pressing him into the mattress. Sousuke gets them both nude quickly – they’ve done this too many times for it to be sexy _every_ time, although he’ll never get bored of just _looking_ at Haru.

He doesn’t have to just look, though.

He lays him  back down on his back and begins to kiss, starting at the back of his hand, softly pressing his lips all up Haru’s arms, across his collar, and down to the other hand. Down his torso, down his thighs, licking the ticklish skin at the backs of his knees, getting a gasp out of that unoccupied little mouth. He fills it with two fingers, letting Haru suck away while he gets to work between his legs.

He pampers that needy cock a minute first, just pacifying him enough that he can get down to his ass without desperate fingers dragging into his hair. He’s learned from _that_ mistake before.

“I want you, too,” Haru declares, squeezing Sousuke’s body with his knees.

And who is Sousuke to reject a blowjob from his boy?

Not an idiot, that’s what.

They move around the bed, and he gets Haru’s knees straddling his head. The first time they’d done this, _oh_ , Sousuke could see Haru’s blush reaching right to his toes. He kisses his pucker, wrapping his arms up and over his hips as Haru just takes his cock right down, no hesitation.

“Mm, good boy,” Sousuke soothes, and the sticks his tongue into the pert little hole, so used to his admittance, and Haru knows _just_ how to relax and push back, just how to accept him, how to get through the sting and distract himself with Sousuke’s dick.

The noises are another dimension entirely. Haru’s not shy any more, doesn’t hold in those little whimpers and moans, doesn’t give a _damn_ when Sousuke chuckles when he bucks his hips down, poking him with his neglected dick, and Sousuke knows him well enough to just take hold and stroke him to contentment, just making him feel _happy_ and loved.

Tonight won’t be one of those where he edges him into tears, or one of those where his hip bones leave bruises in his ass cheeks, or even one where Haru’s still raring to go afterwards.

He inserts a finger, moving his mouth to kiss and lick at Haru’s balls while he stretches him open. He’s not going to drag it out or tease him, however much fun that is.

“Are you going to ride me, baby?” he asks softly when Haru’s just too blissed out to suck his cock anymore, however hard he’s trying to keep just lapping at the head occasionally while Sousuke’s continually licking and stroking him.

He hums some kind of agreement, but makes no effort to move. That’s alright though, Sousuke likes manhandling him, and quickly gets him into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around him, and as Haru sinks himself down easily, he nuzzles like a kitten into Sousuke’s neck.

“Have you had a nice day?” Sousuke asks as he rocks them together, and Haru can only nod as he begins to gasp, he cock being rubbed between the hotness of both their bodies as Sousuke fills him up.

Sousuke kisses his cheek, his breath becoming rougher, and Haru locks his legs around his back, securing him tight inside.

“You know,” Sousuke says, soft and light, “I think I might have recognised your uncle from college.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Haru scolds, and _squeezes_ his ass around Sousuke’s cock in reprimand.

Sousuke chuckles. “I’m just teasing, baby. But did you see the way Nitori was looking at Rin?”

“Don’t talk while you’re fucking me,” but Sousuke just continues to chuckle softly as he thrusts.

Haruka kisses him quiet. And keeps kissing him, so he can’t say anything else stupid.

They whimper and moan, amongst the slick, wet noises of their kisses and the low slap of skin on skin.

“I’m so close,” Sousuke breathes, and Haru hums an agreement. He’s been holding back, he’s gotten _good_ at holding back, and Sousuke can tell too.

“Cum in me,” he grunts, moving his kisses to his neck and gripping his hair.

Sousuke has every intention of doing just that, but not before he’s wrapped his hand around Haru’s cock and begun to jerk him in earnest.

Haru clamps down with both his teeth and his ass, adding to the collection of faded marks already scattered across Sousuke’s upper chest and shoulders, as his orgasm tears through him. It’s not the most intense he’s ever had, but it’s still _enough_ to send his forehead drooping into Sousuke who’s pumping rapidly to join him in some post coital bliss.

Haru can _feel_ the force of the spray inside him, and it almost, _almost_ , makes him want to go again, but then Sousuke’s laying down, taking him with him, still lodged inside, and running his hands all over his tingling skin.

“I love you,” Sousuke murmurs.

Haru ignores him for a moment, clenching around him, but ultimately extracting himself and snuggling down. He’s so affectionate post-orgasm.

With a sigh, Sousuke grabs the tissues to clean him up, teasing just a little with the spunk dribbling between his thighs, but it earns him a kick.

“Don’t be gross.”

“You’re the one dating an old man. Your mum said _that_ was gross.”

“And I think her mackerel’s gross. Fair is fair.”

Sousuke gives him a kiss to the forehead. Honestly, this boy of his. At least Makoto had been at the gathering to diffuse the tension and… well, _Rin_ was there to do his thing.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he says again, probably for the thousandth time that day, and finds Haru’s hand in the bed.

Lacing their fingers, their matching rings brush together, and he brings Haru’s hand to his lips to kiss at the platinum. One day, he thinks, they’ll be matching on another finger…


End file.
